TimeZone - Oc Creepypasta Story
by BoomHarmony
Summary: Hi... my name is TimeWar... and i'm a Creepypasta...


Hello...

My name is Time-War Clock. I'm just your average girl. Besides the fact that... well... i'm Magic. I can control time, Hints my name. Anyways, it's time... i told my story...

Welcome... To The TimeZone...

-Clock's POV-

"Damm! i hate these things...'' i though to myself as i destroyed another Wither Mite.

Suddenly i hear footsteps, walking towards me. I turn around to see 4 people.

''Who the fuck are you?'' i ask them.

''We could ask the same to you... Whats your name?'' the guy with the yellow tinted goggles asked me.

''Timewar Clock... now what are yours?''

''My name is Toby, there's Masky, Hoddie, and Jeff... speaking of people... Jeff? Wheres Slender? He was supposed to meet us here..." Toby said.

"I don't know... But... sorry if i offend u Miss, but... That's one sexy ass outfit...'' Jeff replied, looking at me and gesturing towards my outfit.

I could see why he kept staring at me. My outfit was a blue hoodie, blue jeans, and my body was black. The jacket wasn't zipped up all the way, so it showed the space in-between my boobs. I didn't care if he looked, as long as he didn't touch them, I would be good. my horns were light red, and my wings were black as well... looking like a dragons wings.

"Thanks for the complement, but if u try anything, ill have to beet your ass..."

"Dammit..." Jeff replied.

"Back to the topic at hand-'' but Toby was cut off by a black tentical wrapped around his neck, chocking him.

"TICCY TOCK CLOCK, STOP!'' i shouted as time suddenly stopped.

I ran over to Toby, and unwrapped the tentical from his neck. I pulled him over to me and sat him on the ground.

"TIME RETURN!" i shouted again, starting time again.

The teniticaled man was strangling the air, everyone started to laugh at him.

"Ha! Thats funny!'' i exclaimed.

"Miss may i ask your name, if you don't mind..., the Tentacled man asked me.

"Timewar, and yours..."

''My Name is SlenderMan, and this is my proxy...Why r u here?" he asked me.

"Whats with u and all the questions? anyways i'm here because my arch enemy is here..."

"And his name?" he asked.

"OffenderMan..."

"I have u a business Preposition for you... Would you like to join my proxy?" He asked me.

"If i get to hang out with badass people like this, I'm in!''

"Good... Welcome to the Proxy!" he said as he began to talk to everyone else, in private.

i started to walk around a bit. i decided to let my wings air out. i spread them out and let them catch the air in the scales. I jump in the air and begin to flap them. everyone heard the loud !PHEWSH! that i made as i left the ground. they turned around and saw me flying in the air.

"Woah!' everyone said in unison. including the fully hooded, and blackened face who hasn't talked at all.

"What?" i shouted at them from the sky, as i was just about to land.

I landed, causing everyone to stare at me in awe.

"You have wings?" Jeff asked me.

"Yeah... how did u not see them when you walked up behind me earlier?"

"Idk... but they are, i never thought i would say this word, Beautiful" Jeff said.

"Thank you...'' i said as i felt a bit of heat creep onto my cheeks.

"JEFF! SHES MINE!" Toby said as he stomped over to Jeff.

"There's no need to fight over me..." i said as the both looked at me.

"Don't try liking me untill you actually understand, know, and see my habits..."

''Fine..." they said in unison as we all walked into the building, containing OffenderMan and one of his victims.

I quickly pulled a small box apart. It was a dimension box. i pulled out a hammer, with a giant spike at each end. i ran at OffenderMan and bashed him strait on the top his head. We heard a loud !CRACK! and OffenderMan disappeared into a crack in the floor.

"Where did the bastard go?'' i asked.

"Hes really hurt... so he retreated to the core of the earth..." Slenderman said.

"Fuck..."

"Relax..." the masked one said as he started to massage my shoulders.

"The FUCK!?" i said as i tried to escape his grip, but failed.

"What? Do you not like Massages?" he asked.

"No... i like them... WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME FIRST?" i exclaimed jumping into the air, beginning to fly again.

"I don't know... Please come down though..."

"Fine..." i said landing on the ground, causing some dirt to move, a bit moves towards jeff.

"Hey watch it!" he said.

"Sorry Jeff... i have idea if were gonna leave soon..."

"what is it?" Toby asked.

"if you guys hop in this box, you guys will be in my room please don't disturb anything... but you can be inside there... weightless to me, and i can fly to wherever you guys live..."

''thats a good idea but, you don't know where we live..." Toby replied.

"Yeah... i'm gonna get something..." i said as i opened the box again.

I stepped inside revealing my room.

"Toby if u want u can come in here..." i yelled.

He walked into my room, almost falling over. He walked walked over to where i was, looking through a box, shaped like a chest.

"What you looking for?" He asked.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand" i told him.

He did as i asked. I then pulled out a small yellow rock and placed it in the palm of his hand and closed it with one of my hands.

"Ok you can open them and look at it.."

As he opens his hand, he looks at the small box in awe. It was a small Dimension box on a bracelet just like mine. Accept mine was Purple.

"I make these in my fee time when i get bored. i have 2 of each color... but this is a place where you can store wepons or have a portable house like me... it actually is my home..."

"Just... thank you..." he said as he hugged me.

''Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" i said, making us both chuckle.

"Your funny..."

"Thank you... now can you hand these to the others? I have to do something in here for a minute..." i asked as i held out one of my hands holding 4 dimension boxes.

One was white, another was black, one was orange, and the last one was grey.

"Of course Timewar..." he said taking them and leaving my room.

That was Chapter 1 of _Timewar_ i hope you enjoyed! i will post at least once once every couple weeks. if you liked this Leave a favorite and a follow for more amassing stories! ill c ya in the next chapter! byyyee


End file.
